


The Captain's Quarters

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: Cop AU [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cop AU, Desk Sex, F/F, Futanari, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Captain Eli struggles to discipline one of her senior officers.





	The Captain's Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> it's her birthday somewhere, right...?
> 
> no?
> 
> whatever

_ You’d think Nozomi and Kanan-san would know that I’m smarter than this... _

 

Eli looked at the very,  _ very _ similar reports on her desk and sighed. A couple of years earlier into her leadership position, she would have fired Nozomi and Kanan on the spot. However, after getting to know Nozomi a bit better, it was hard to do little more than shake her head at those kinds of antics. Still, it was unusual for Nozomi to rope others into her mess. Kanan was the last person that Eli had expected to be caught up in a bit of forgery.

 

“And it’s not even good, either.” If the eerily similar phrasing of the reports hadn’t keyed Eli in, it would have been the fact that Kanan hadn’t even made an attempt at differentiating their handwriting. Eli shoved the reports to the side. Well, at least it wasn’t anything important, only a petty theft case. Either way, another lecture to Nozomi was in order, even if it would go in one ear and out the other. 

 

Eli dialed the extension to Nozomi’s desk, but there was no answer. Typical. Eli got up and walked to the door of her office, opening it up. Nozomi was seated on Riko’s desk, while Kanan was standing there looking sheepish with her hands in her pockets. Riko looked flushed, and Nozomi looked a little bit too smug; Eli had a feeling she had just saved Riko from torture. “Tojo-san, if I could have a minute,” Eli said.

 

Nozomi’s eyebrows shot up. Riko and Kanan looked at her, then Eli, then elsewhere in the room. It was almost embarrassing, how afraid they were of her...Nozomi, of course, was fearless. “I’ve always got time for you, Captain,” Nozomi said, giving a playful salute. She got off of her perch on Riko’s desk and followed Eli into her office, closing the door behind her. Nozomi sat on Eli’s desk like she did everybody else’s. Eli would never say it aloud, but she hated when Nozomi sat on the other officers’ desks. She felt like only her desk was worthy of being a seat for Nozomi. At least Nozomi looked more comfortable on Eli’s desk, unless Eli was imagining it. Eli took a seat in her own chair, looking up at Nozomi with a stern gaze. Nozomi laughed. “That’s the ‘you know what you did’ look.”

 

“So, you  _ do _ know what you did?”

 

“Eh...maybe. What exactly are we talking about here? I get up to a lot, y’know.” Eli rolled her eyes, then handed Nozomi the reports from the incident at the mall. Nozomi laughed in realization as soon as she saw them, looking back and forth between them and snickering at random intervals. “Oh! This. I thought it was something worse.”

 

_ What else is she doing? Christ... _ “This is bad, too, Nozomi!”

 

“Yeah, but...oh, never mind. Sorry ‘bout that. Don’t get the kid in trouble, though. It was all my idea.”

 

“She ought to be punished for this. Both of you should. You do realize she’s an  _ adult, _ right? Even though you’re rather...manipulative-”

 

“Ouch.”

 

“-she still did this on her own free will!”

 

Nozomi frowned. Eli rarely saw her frown genuinely, but Nozomi didn’t like getting others in trouble. Eli didn’t plan on punishing Kanan, knowing how Nozomi could be, but hopefully Nozomi would benefit from a little scare. “Yeah, and she ain’t too bright, clearly. Can’t even manage a good forgery.” Nozomi looked at the papers again, shaking her head. “Look at that  _ handwriting, _ Elicchi...it’s insane. Carbon copy.”

 

“You’re telling me.” Nozomi gave Eli a questioning look, and Eli cleared her throat. While she was commonly more plain with Nozomi than she was with the other officers, she still had to maintain  _ some _ level of professionalism while she was on the clock. “But we shouldn’t be discussing the finer aspects of breaking the rules at this point in time. Do your own report.”

 

Nozomi slid Kanan’s report to Eli, then tossed her fake report into the recycling bin. Recycling was rather responsible, for someone who was pseudo-plagiarizing. “So, Kanan-chan is all good, right?”

 

Nozomi was getting a little too comfortable, Eli noticed. She was willing to admit that she had a bias in Nozomi’s favor, but Nozomi was starting to get out of control. Did she seriously take Eli as a joke...? “I’ll have to think about it,” Eli said. Nozomi frowned even deeper. Good. Perhaps she’d start taking things more seriously. 

 

“She’s a good kid,” Nozomi insisted. “I...I was really pushy about it, okay? Really, Elicchi. I know, I know, she’s an adult, accountability and all that, but I was the one behind it, so relax a little, huh?”

 

It was rare for Eli to see Nozomi in a groveling state. For once, Eli had the upper hand. She was a little jealous of the fact that Nozomi was so downtrodden over some officer that was still wet behind the ears, but it was still worth the experience. Nozomi needed to be taught a little humility. Plus, it was just really nice to see a change in the usually smug Nozomi’s tone. Eli sat back in her chair, crossing her legs. Nozomi gave her a sweet but nervous smile. “Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t punish her, as well as you.”

 

“You can punish me all you want, Elicchi,” Nozomi said, crossing her legs and cocking her head a bit. 

 

Eli tried to stop her heartbeat from speeding up. Nozomi could smell fear, but even more than that, she could smell lust...especially from Eli. Eli wouldn’t allow Nozomi to turn the tables just yet. “And Matsuura-san as well?”

 

That quickly removed the sexual undertone from the conversation. Nozomi whined. “Elicchi, why are you so mean today? Loosen up a bit.”

 

“You are a member of law enforcement. Is it so difficult for you to follow the rules?” Eli’s voice wasn’t scolding, but she made herself sound a bit curious. She leaned forward, folding her hands on the desk. 

 

“It’s not hard, I just think you’re being a little unfair, is all,” Nozomi said. Eli’s eyebrows raised. That was quite the brave statement. “I mean, come on. It’s just a couple of reports. And I’m gonna do mine again.”

 

“It isn’t just now, though. You don’t seem to take my authority seriously,” Eli explained. Nozomi seemed just short of rolling her eyes. “I may let you push me around after hours, Nozomi, but don’t you forget who’s in charge here.”

 

The deep touch to Eli’s voice surprised Eli herself. It made Nozomi perk up rather quickly. Eli sat back again, watching Nozomi react. She seemed embarrassed, which was pleasing to Eli. Eli wasn’t quite sure where things were going, though. It was far too easy for her and Nozomi to blur the lines of professionalism, playing at power imbalances until one of them gave in. For once, Eli wasn’t the one losing. “I know,” Nozomi said, almost shyly. “Sorry, alright? I’ll be a good girl. Promise.”

 

How far could Eli push her? Eli was enjoying the upper hand that she rarely achieved, even though she should have had it just based off of principle. “You’re off the hook,” she said, a bit uneasily. Nozomi brightened. “Matsuura-san, on the other hand...”

 

“Aw, seriously?!” Nozomi was getting frustrated. Eli had to stop herself from smiling. She knew that the expression on her face looked more like a smirk by then. “I already told you, you can punish me all you want.”

 

“And if I actually take you up on it?”

 

“Fine by me.”

 

Eli watched Nozomi closely. The tips of her ears were a light pink; a sign of an upcoming blush. Was she being so bold because she was feeling a little frisky, or because she didn’t take Eli seriously? It was hard to tell, but Eli herself was starting to feel the repercussions of all the teasing. Her pants were getting tighter from her dick straining against its confines, and her breaths were getting quick and heavy.

She wouldn’t let herself be caught by Nozomi’s charms. No, it was simply a punishment, of sorts, and she’d make sure Nozomi knew it. Eli rolled her chair back, letting it hit the wall so that there was space for Nozomi to climb under her desk. Eli nodded towards her feet, then looked back at Nozomi. Nozomi looked at her incredulously. “I can assure you, your knees aren’t too good for my carpet.”

 

“Under the desk, though...?” Nozomi sighed, but crawled under the desk without complaint. Eli undid her fly and her button, and Nozomi grinned when she saw the tent in Eli’s underwear. “Mm? You usually don’t like it when I suck you off.”

 

That was true. Eli liked to be sure that she had at least a little bit of control, which was difficult to do when Nozomi’s mouth was on her. However, she felt like making sure she was getting her pleasure first cemented her position. “Use your hands first. I’ll tell you when,” Eli said. She closed her eyes, relaxing into the chair. She heard Nozomi laugh. 

 

“Gotcha. Hopefully I can control myself from swiping this snack you have for me.” 

 

Eli grunted when Nozomi began to stroke her through her underwear. “Not ‘hopefully’. Control yourself, or there will be a  _ much _ less interesting punishment in line for you.”

 

“Like...?”

 

“Desk duty for a month.” Eli opened her eyes again and looked down, watching Nozomi’s face fall. If there was anything Nozomi hated, it was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. A good threat to make, in Eli’s opinion. 

 

Nozomi relented silently, although she slightly rebelled by pressing a kiss to Eli’s erection through her underwear. Eli sucked her teeth in disapproval, and Nozomi gave her a sweet smile before doing as she was told. Rather than using the mouth that Eli admittedly adored, Nozomi delicately exposed Eli’s erection to the air and started to stroke it with her hand. Eli had always loved the way Nozomi used her hands, too. She was oh-so careful and loving. While her right hand slowly moved up and down Eli’s shaft, her fingers wrapped around it, her left hand cupped Eli’s balls. Nozomi watched Eli’s reactions, changing up her hand movements every now and again and making her next move based off of Eli’s expression.

 

Nozomi liked praise; Eli knew that much. “You’re doing good,” Eli reassured. “This is nice...”

 

“Maybe I should quit being an officer and be your fucktoy for a job instead,” Nozomi said.

 

Eli smiled, although it was a bit weird to be entertained that much during a handjob. “The state doesn’t pay me enough for me to give you a fair salary.”

 

“I’d say this is good pay,” Nozomi said, almost dreamily. She licked her lips, then gave Eli a questioning glance, but Eli was unrelenting, even if she was feeling a little more humorous than usual. “You know, Elicchi...I don’t care if you’re a bit of a quick shot.”

 

Eli  _ definitely _ wouldn’t respond to that, no matter how true it was. It being true made her want to respond even less, actually. She sat back in the chair, watching as Nozomi’s soft hands worked her shaft over. A drop of pre-come spilled over the edge of her tip, sliding down her shaft and onto Nozomi’s hand. Nozomi’s hand pulled away from Eli briefly so that she could lick it off. It was somewhat disobedient, but Eli wouldn’t punish her just yet. 

 

_ Ah, wait...this is supposed to be a punishment, isn’t it? _ Eli was far too focused on feeling good to remember that Nozomi was supposed to be in the vulnerable position then. Nozomi had caught her once again, leaving her incapacitated and unable to argue. At the least, Eli could enjoy herself, if she had admitted that she was constantly in a losing position with Nozomi. “Go ahead,” Eli said, her tone making it sound like she had just decided to give Nozomi what she wanted. On the contrary, Eli was getting what  _ she _ wanted...even if she had to listen to Nozomi tease her for being sensitive.

 

At least Nozomi wouldn’t be able to do much teasing with her mouth full. When Nozomi gave Eli head, she put her all into it, and put all of Eli into her. Without much effort, Nozomi was swallowing all of Eli’s shaft into the back of her throat, her lips wet with her own spit and Eli’s pre-come. Eli felt drool from Nozomi’s mouth slip down to her balls as Nozomi deepthroated Eli’s dick to the base. There were few things Nozomi liked more than being praised, but there was one thing that always took the cake: she loved it when she was gagging on Eli’s cock. As startling as it had been for Eli when their torrid love affair first began, she had grown to like the way Nozomi moaned around her when she had her head pushed down.

 

Nozomi smiled around Eli’s dick and looked up with twinkling eyes. Eli swept Nozomi’s bangs away from her face, rather affectionately. “You’re doing great, Nozomi.”

 

Nozomi started to bob her head up and down, but the tip of Eli’s dick hardly moved from the back of Nozomi’s throat before Nozomi was sliding it back down. Her movements were shallow, almost teasing. Nozomi knew that Eli had a strong love-hate relationship with being teased, so it seemed like she pushed Eli’s limits whenever she could. Although Eli was most certainly already stressed out by Nozomi’s antics, she didn’t mind being tortured a little bit more.

 

After a few seconds of Eli squirming in her chair, though, the teasing suddenly got a lot more dangerous. There were a few gentle knocks at the door, so quiet that Eli almost didn’t notice them. Nozomi pulled off of Eli with a wet slurp, looking up with a face that wasn’t even worried, so much as confused. “Who’s that?”

 

“I-I don’t know,” Eli said. She looked at Nozomi closely. She didn’t like the smile that was spreading across Nozomi’s face. “Stay down there and be quiet.”

 

“I didn’t even  _ say _ anything-”

 

“You didn’t have to,” Eli hissed quickly. Her intruder knocked on the door again, and she took a deep breath, composing herself. Finally, she called, “Come in!”

 

In walked Kanan Matsuura, her cap in her hands. She looked so terrified that Eli might have mistaken her for Riko after getting back from a patrol with Dia. “Hello, Captain. Do you...have a minute?”

 

“Is it urgent?”

 

“Yes.” Kanan sat down, no invitation needed, then looked at Eli with wide eyes. Eli hated how close Kanan was to Nozomi, with only a couple of inches of wood separating them. Eli could feel the soft, silent puffs of Nozomi’s breath on her wet erection.  _ What the hell does she want? _ “I-I feel like it’s my duty as an officer to uphold my integrity and represent the precinct.”

 

Eli wanted to scream. There was an impatience among her that made her feel like she would be sitting there forever, listening to Kanan instead of fucking Nozomi’s throat. Worse yet, Kanan sounded like a carbon copy of Eli when she was giving her morality lectures. “Yes, that’s correct. And you’ve been doing a great job thus far, I assure you-”

 

“But! But...” Kanan fiddled with the cap in her hands. She put it on, then sighed and took it off, then put it in her lap, then slammed it on Eli’s desk. Then, she rolled her eyes to the ceiling. “Oh, God, please forgive me...b-but I forged Tojo-san’s report!”

 

Eli heard Nozomi snort. Kanan was too busy wallowing in self-pity to notice, but Eli gave Nozomi a reprimanding kick to the knee just as a precaution. “Yes, Matsuura-san, I took notice of it. I’ve spoken to Tojo-san about it and-”

 

“Wait, where is she? I never saw her walk out of your office after she came in.”

 

“She did, a few moments ago,” Eli insisted. “But, back to the issue at hand-”

 

“L-listen, please, don’t fire me! I know it was messed up, and I’m sorry, b-but I’ll take responsibility for all of it, and I’ll be a better employee! I’ll be a desk jockey for months if that’s what it takes to make up for it!”

 

Eli almost felt bad. Almost. “No, Matsuura-san, that’s not necessary. I spoke to Tojo-san, and I’ve cleared things up, and-”

 

Eli jumped. There was a tingling sensation between her legs, like fingers tiptoeing up her shaft...

 

_ Nozomi! _

 

“And...?” Kanan leaned forward, grabbing her cap again.

 

Suddenly, it was very hard to look Kanan in the eye. Nozomi must have noticed that Eli was struck dumb, because she kept going, pressing quiet kisses to the head of Eli’s shaft. Eli shifted in her chair, a silent hint for Nozomi to slow down, but the hint was ignored. “And...you don’t need to worry about it, alright? J-just be more responsible in the future, Matsuura-san, that’s all.”

 

Kanan didn’t seem quite convinced. Eli was hoping that her strict reputation in the precinct would make Kanan want to get out of that office as soon as she could, but that didn’t seem to be the case. Kanan was insistent upon receiving some kind of reprimand for what she had done, no matter how petty the crime was in Eli’s horny eyes. Really, she was acting like such a masochist that Eli pegged her as the perfect type to be one of Nozomi’s victims.

 

However, Nozomi seemed to be too busy making a victim out of Eli to be bothered with Kanan. Nozomi was going back to the pace she was at before, minus the gagging noises so that she could remain undetected. Eli wanted to grab her pigtails and pull her down, but that would be far too obvious. 

 

Kanan continued, “Are you sure? You can dock my pay, if you want. I don’t want you to think badly of me, like I just do things that I think I can get away with.”

 

“No, no, Matsuura-san, you-” Eli sucked in air through her teeth. Even the oh-so oblivious Kanan caught wind of that. Eli forced herself to go on. “You’re a model employee. I can disregard...o-one small slipup. Okay? Be on your way, now!”

 

Eli gave Kanan a smile that wavered when Nozomi deepthroated her. Kanan seemed to be suddenly uncomfortable, making Eli wonder if she had been found. She didn’t want to let the guilt show on her face, though, so she kept smiling until Kanan left, closing the door behind her. As soon as she did, Eli wheeled her chair back, effectively separating Nozomi from her afternoon snack. Nozomi crawled from under the desk and stood up, giggling.

 

“Nothing about this is funny,” Eli scolded. “You’re going to get us in trouble! In front of Matsuura-san, at that...she’d probably be scarred for life.”

 

“Oh, please. You were the one just saying she was a responsible adult and all that.” ...Had Eli said that? Her mind was so clouded with arousal that she couldn’t remember. Nozomi moved closer to Eli, pressing a kiss to her lips. Eli loved Nozomi’s kisses almost as much as she loved Nozomi’s blowjobs, so she gave them the same treatment: they were saved for special occasions. Well, not so much occasions. More like, Eli didn’t want them often, so that every time she got one, she’d be more mindblown than the last time. Nozomi delivered, tenderly sucking Eli’s bottom lip and allowing Eli to taste herself. When Nozomi pulled back, she placed her hand on Eli’s dick again. It was wet with Nozomi’s saliva, but Eli knew Nozomi had something even wetter in store for her. “Suppose I said...Kanan-chan and I got to know each other a bit better.”

 

Eli looked down at Nozomi’s hand, then back up at Nozomi. For once, Nozomi looked sincere. Her face almost looked foreign like that. “How so?”

 

“You know what I mean. A little roll in the hay.”

 

Eli’s face flared up. Her and Nozomi were by no means  _ exclusive, _ but...well, it didn’t matter. What was Nozomi getting at? “Why are you telling me?”

 

“First, I want you to know that she’s not as innocent as one might think. Things go a lot deeper than what we’ve done...but that’s not my real point. My  _ real _ point is...” Nozomi started to stroke Eli slowly, and Eli swallowed thickly, unbuttoning and unzipping Nozomi’s shorts. A bit more breathy, Nozomi continued, “My  _ real _ point is, what if she joined us?” Eli stopped in her tracks, with her fingers hooked in the belt loops of Nozomi’s shorts. Nozomi stopped too, laughing. “No?”

 

“I don’t like sharing.”

 

“Aww. So cute. I love making you jealous.”

 

“Even though I hate it when you do?”

 

“That’s the best part, honey,” Nozomi said. She gave Eli another quick peck on the lips, but Eli didn’t react. Nozomi sighed. “Just think about it. She doesn’t even have to touch me. Maybe she can sit over in that chair...” Nozomi nodded at the chair that Kanan was in a few moments prior. Eli looked at it, trying to imagine Kanan in it. “...and stroke herself nice and slow.”

 

As embarrassing as it was, Eli’s dick was standing at full mast and twitching at Nozomi’s words. “And what are we doing?”

 

“Actions speak louder than words, so follow along,” Nozomi coaxed. Eli bit her tongue and nodded. Nozomi unbuttoned her shirt and let it slip off of her shoulders. “Maybe you can show Kanan-chan what you think of my tits.”

 

Eli certainly thought of them often. She gave Nozomi’s chest a grope, similar to what Nozomi always did to her. Nozomi was much less sensitive, but still loved the feeling of Eli’s long fingers on her body. “I love them,” Eli said. She backed Nozomi up until Nozomi’s butt tapped the edge of the desk. 

 

Nozomi hopped up on it, Eli’s hands still on her tits and petting her heavily through her bra. “Of course you do. But maybe there's a little more that you want. So you could take my shorts and-”

 

Eli tugged Nozomi’s shorts and panties down at the same time, with Nozomi lifting her hips just enough for Eli to get them off. Eli flung them to the floor. “Then maybe I'd fuck you on the desk while she watched,” Eli said, lowly. “Just so she'd know that I'm still in charge.”

 

“I knew you'd turn things all jealous sooner or later,” Nozomi said. Eli yanked her closer by her hips, briefly looking down at how slick her plump vulva was. It was the last thing Eli wanted to admit, but Nozomi's little fantasy was getting more and more appealing by the minute, even if it was just because Eli got the chance to prove her superiority a bit. 

 

Still, Eli was tired of hearing about it. For right then, it was only her and Nozomi, and she was going to cherish the moment. To shut Nozomi up, she leaned in and kissed Nozomi hard, special occasions be damned. Nozomi looped her legs around Eli’s waist, and Eli came closer, gasping into Nozomi's mouth when her cock brushed against Nozomi’s entrance.

 

That wasn't nearly enough. She wanted to be inside Nozomi. She  _ needed _ to be inside of Nozomi. “Condom?” Eli asked.

 

“You still ask me that? I trust you, Elicchi. Besides...I know how much you like filling me up,” Nozomi said. Eli sneered a bit. As filthy as Eli liked to be in sexual situations, she rarely voiced it as boldly as Nozomi did.

 

For right then, there wouldn't be any words. Eli lined herself up and pushed in. Nozomi always tensed up when Eli entered, something that Eli adored. Nozomi was rarely left speechless, but she was wordless when Eli gave her every inch oh-so slowly. Her eyes were shut tight and bottom lip was snagged between her teeth, just as Eli’s had been earlier. “You take it so well,” Eli purred. 

 

Eli reached behind Nozomi and unhooked her bra. Rather than taking it off, Eli simply pulled it down, latching on to Nozomi’s nipple and sucking until Nozomi was finally moaning. Eli considered it a little game of hers, to see how much stimulation Nozomi could endure before she finally let Eli hear how good she was feeling. Eli was far from arrogant, but she knew that she was perfectly driving Nozomi crazy. It was rather practiced, really. Eli wouldn’t consider their relationship  _ intimate, _ per se, but they were amazingly in tune with each other after hooking up for so long.

 

Eli knew how much Nozomi liked having her neck kissed and bitten, so she did just that, leaving hickeys wherever she could find room. Nozomi shifted in her arms with each little love bite, craning her neck so that Eli could get more of her. Meanwhile, Eli was satisfying her own needs, rocking slowly back and forth, in and out. She was already sensitive from Nozomi’s oral treatment (and, admittedly, the picture of Kanan that Nozomi had painted for her). Like Nozomi had said, she  _ did _ like finishing inside of Nozomi, but it was no good if she finished too fast.

 

Nozomi grabbed Eli’s ponytail, and Eli chuckled. “Faster, Elicchi. I can’t wait any longer,” Nozomi said.

 

“Oh? Is the great  _ Nozomi _ begging  _ me _ for something? What a change of pace,” Eli teased. Nozomi huffed, most likely taking Eli’s response as a “no”. And a “no” it was; the slow pace that she was fucking Nozomi with benefitted them both. Nozomi seemed to be getting even more excited when she was only being given a taste of what Eli could offer, and Eli was steadily calming herself down from the frenzy that Nozomi had dragged her into.

 

Eli cupped Nozomi’s breast in her hand again, playfully running her nail over Nozomi’s nipple. Nozomi shivered, then gave Eli a slightly irritated smile. “No fair, Elicchi...I get scolded whenever I touch _ you _ there.”

 

“Touching me like this in the middle of me making an arrest is different than touching me while we’re alone.”

 

“So, I can touch them now?”

 

“No.” Nozomi pouted, and Eli laughed. “Don’t be so pushy. This is supposed to be a punishment, you know.”

 

“You’re going at a snail’s pace. It  _ is _ a punishment,” Nozomi said. For someone who was complaining so much, she sure was breathless, Eli noticed. Her cunt was only getting wetter. Eli looked down and noticed that the wood of her desk was glimmering with Nozomi’s essence. 

 

Eli pushed Nozomi’s shoulder gently, and Nozomi laid back, looking up at Eli with pleading eyes. She didn’t have to beg much longer. Eli had brought herself down, but she was working herself up again, and she didn’t want to waste the lustful energy that she had...especially when Nozomi was so ready and so willing, shaking her hips to tempt Eli.

 

There wasn’t much more tempting that she had to do. Eli pulled Nozomi closer so that her legs were hanging over the edge of the desk, and Nozomi hooked her legs around Eli’s midriff, locking them together. Eli twined her fingers with Nozomi’s and pinned her to the desk like that. Too excited to tease, Eli started to fuck Nozomi like she really wanted to; quick, short thrusts that made their hearts skip a beat. Nozomi yelped when Eli started up, then whimpered, “More, Captain...”

 

That was another thing that signified Nozomi’s knowledge of Eli’s libido: Eli went absolutely nuts when Nozomi called her Captain when they were fucking. It was embarrassing for Eli, but not enough for her to tell Nozomi to stop. “I don’t know if I should give you more, Officer Tojo,” Eli teased back. Nozomi giggled, but she was cut short when Eli buried herself inside with a sharp movement of her hips and stayed there. “You ought to say sorry for disobeying me, first.”

 

Eli didn’t usually use her position to gain any truck in the bedroom, but she still had a point to prove to Nozomi: she wasn’t a pushover like Nozomi was making her out to be. Not only that, but the playful banter made Eli feel more excited, like she was on the edge of some precipice. Eli often felt like that with Nozomi. It made her heart beat faster and her blood heat up.

 

Nozomi must have liked it as well, because she played along without hesitation. “You’re right, Captain. I’m sorry for disobeying you,” Nozomi said, a breathy lilt in her voice. Eli could tell that Nozomi was just barely taking her seriously. Her voice still had that mischievous tune to it. Still, just her words were enough to get Eli even more heated up, even if they weren’t completely sincere. When Eli started to move faster, Nozomi took it as a cue to stroke Eli’s ego a bit more. “C-Captain, you feel so good! Fuck me harder, please?”

 

Eli pressed Nozomi’s hands to the desk harder, baring her teeth as she pressed in deep. Nozomi started to moan loudーfar too loud. They would certainly be caught if she continued on like she did. So, Eli used one hand to pin down both of Nozomi’s hands, then used her other hand to cover Nozomi’s mouth. Nozomi squealed and screamed as Eli moved in and out, in and out, her movements almost hypnotically smooth. “You’re too easy, Officer T-Tojo,” Eli said. Her stutter betrayed her pleasure, but it didn’t quite matter anymore. It was clear that both her and Nozomi were getting a little too caught up in feeling good to keep up with their little roleplay.

 

The vibrations in Eli’s hand told her that Nozomi was saying “Captain” over and over again. Whether it was pretense or a genuine cry of arousal, Eli couldn’t tell, but it was making her lose the last bit of control she had. She kept driving her dick as deep into Nozomi as she could go, watching Nozomi’s tits shake with each thrust. Eli wanted to lay hands on every inch of her body, but that could wait until they were in a less overt situation. 

 

Right then, Eli was focused on finishing her and Nozomi off with haste. It wasn’t only for the sake of them being satisfied, but she wasn’t sure who had heard Nozomi’s cries a few moments before. They had to get themselves together as quickly as possible. Even in her more feral mind, Eli still had a sense of responsibility. Thankfully, her responsibilities weren’t that difficult to fulfill; with one particular thrust, Nozomi was arching her back, screaming into Eli’s hand. Eli kept her hand clamped over Nozomi’s mouth, even though she longed to hear Nozomi’s angelic voice calling her name. 

 

By the time Nozomi had settled down, Eli was ready to get selfish. Still muffling Nozomi’s voice, she slammed her dick inside of Nozomi without pause, shutting her eyes as her groin got hotter and hotter. Before she knew it, she was spilling her seed inside of Nozomi and feeling Nozomi shudder. She pulled out before she was finished, marking Nozomi’s plush stomach with her come as well. Finally, she took her hand off of Nozomi’s mouth, since Nozomi’s screams had died down to light whimpers.

 

They had made quite the mess, Eli realized. Thankfully, that wasn’t their first tryst in the office, and Eli had come prepared. As much as she would have liked to spread Nozomi’s legs and watch the proof of her efforts leak out of Nozomi’s slit, they had to clean up sooner rather than later. Eli rifled around in her desk drawer, pulling out a box of wet wipes. 

 

Nozomi laughed breathlessly. “You’d think we would have ran out by now. How about we save ‘em for later and hit the showers?”

 

“Nope. If you hit the showers, you’re going to slip out and go take a nap at your apartment.”

 

“And? What’s wrong with that?”

 

“You’ve got a report to do, Tojo-san. Unless you want Matsuura-san to be out of a job...”

 

Nozomi gave Eli an exhausted stare. “Again with that? I know you’re bluffing. You’re too soft to fire her.”

 

...Was she? Damn it, she was. Eli was too tired to play cat and mouse. She grabbed a couple of wet wipes and started to clean herself and the desk off. “Why does everything have to be all bluffs and mind games with you? Goodness, can’t you just do your job...?”

 

“I can’t do my job. My boss is sexy and distracting.”

 

“That still doesn’t explain you having your report forged...never mind. Just have it on my desk by Friday, okay?” Eli looked at the crumpled, forged report sitting in her wastebasket. In the end, had Nozomi really gotten punished for it? Of course not. Eli sighed. She was going soft...but at least it was only for one person.

 

Nozomi cleaned herself up, then redressed, giving Eli a kiss on the cheek. “I gotcha, Captain. It’ll be a bona-fide Non-tan report, right on your desk, with a lipstick mark in the upper-right corner-”

 

“I can do without that last bit.”


End file.
